Lotus Elise
The Lotus Elise is a classic car in NFS World since it has been in from the launch. It was pulled out of the Car Dealer during the Car Classes update. Performance As exotic as this car may seem from appearance its performance is uncomparable. Deceptively powered by an inline-four, the Elise is an exotic tuner made for drivers who prefer handling over power. It is not the fastest car in its class, the acceleration is not the best either. It has a weak NOS output, which means that this car will be left behind off the starting line, but the exceptional handling makes up for all of its disadvantages. The car has sharp, go-kart-like handling, thanks to its light weight and responsive steering. It grips really well, but oversteers during sharp turns. Like the Mazda RX-7, it has an edge over many cars in high-traffic situations and can pass through tight spots. Care must be taken in avoiding contacts with walls or aggressive players, as this car can get taken down easily. Because of its light weight, it is not recommended for Team Escape events or Pursuit Outruns. It is good for Rhino dodging and plowing through gaps in roadblocks, but it will get pinned down in high-speed collisions. On 21st August, 2012, along with the Car Classes update, the Elise was retuned, giving it higher top speed, better acceleration, and even better handling. The improvements came at a price, though, as the Elise's weight was reduced. : Top Speed: 253 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 181 km/h + 06 with NOS / Handling Speed: 215 km/h Editions * Dark Green (Unavailable) * Trisor (Unavailable) * White (Unavailable) Car Stats Bodykits Elise - Soul F.jpg|Soul Front Elise - Soul B.jpg|Soul Rear Elise - Trekked F.jpg|Trekked Front Elise - Trekked B.jpg|Trekked Rear Elise - Repro F.jpg|Repro Front Elise - Repro B.jpg|Repro Rear Elise - Boxxed F.jpg|Boxxed Front Elise - Boxxed B.jpg|Boxxed Rear Elise - Chroma F.jpg|Chroma Front Elise - Chroma B.jpg|Chroma Rear Elise - Halon F.jpg|Halon Front Elise - Halon B.jpg|Halon Rear Elise - Coil F.jpg|Coil Front Elise - Coil B.jpg|Coil Rear Elise - Glint F.jpg|Glint Front Elise - Glint B.jpg|Glint Rear Elise - Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front Elise - Cascade B.jpg|Cascade Rear Elise - Reverb F.jpg|Reverb Front Elise - Reverb B.jpg|Reverb Rear Elise - Frequency F.jpg|Frequency Front Elise - Frequency B.jpg|Frequency Rear Elise - Katar F.jpg|Katar Front Elise - Katar B.jpg|Katar Rear Elise - Rush F.jpg|Rush Front Elise - Rush B.jpg|Rush Rear Elise - Innova F.jpg|Innova Front Elise - Innova B.jpg|Innova Rear Elise - Flow F.jpg|Flow Front Elise - Flow B.jpg|Flow Rear Elise - Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front Elise - Pressure B.jpg|Pressure Rear Elise - Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front Elise - Offroad B.jpg|Offroad Rear Elise - Transform F.jpg|Transform Front Elise - Transform B.jpg|Transform Rear * 2,200 SB - Soul * 2,200 SB - Trekked * 2,200 SB - Repro * 2,200 SB - Boxxed * 2,200 SB - Chroma * 1,500 SB - Halon * 1,500 SB - Coil * 1,500 SB - Glint * 1,500 SB - Cascade * 900 SB - Reverb * 900 SB - Frequency * 900 SB - Katar * 60,000 IGC - Rush * 60,000 IGC - Innova * 60,000 IGC - Flow * 60,000 IGC - Pressure * 60,000 IGC - Offroad * 60,000 IGC - Transform Appearances In the NFS franchise this car is a classic and has appeared in seven other NFS games NFSHP2.jpg NFSMW.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSN.jpg Gallery Lotus - Elise Dark Green X.png|Dark Green Lotus - Elise Trisor X.png|The Trisor Category:Cars Category:Lotus Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:British Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars